goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter's 2018 Christmas Adventure
Summary Transcript *(Maple Town, Canada, December 24, 2018) *Patty Rabbit: Look at everyone, they don't realize we planned a party as a big surprise. Soon the ballroom will echo with sounds of cheer as we ring in the season this year. *Fanny Fox: This is overdue, gotta look our best. *Peanut Otter: Ooh, I've never been so nicely dressed. *Suzie Squirrel: We'll be hosting and toasting the whole night through. As we ring in the season with you. *Patty Rabbit: It's the greatest Christmas in forever *Roxie Raccoon: Since the Save-Ums are now gone *Sophie the Otter: And it's the greatest Christmas I remember to date *Patty Rabbit, Fanny Fox, Sophie the Otter, Suzie Squirrel, Rachel Rabbit, Jelly Otter and Roxie Raccoon: And it's already worth the wait *Look at all the joy *(Chorus: All the joy) *And it's everywhere *(Chorus: Everywhere) *Rachel Rabbit: I feel the Christmas spirit in the air (Chorus: Christmas spirit) *Patty Rabbit, Fanny Fox, Sophie the Otter, Suzie Squirrel, Rachel Rabbit, Jelly Otter and Roxie Raccoon: And the party will start at the strike of noon and we'll ring in the season so soon. *All: And it's almost time to ring the bell. We'll hear it chime through Maple Town *It's finally here and it's happening fast Patty Rabbit: We'll make up for all we have missed in the past All: It's time to celebrate as we ring in the season at last! *Fanny Fox: Sure, it's nice to open a gift that's tied up with a perfect bow *Patty Rabbit: But the greatest present of all was given to me long ago *Fanny Fox: It's something I would never trade. It's the family that we've made *Patty Rabbit: 'Cause when we're together, I have everything on my list *Fanny Fox: And when we're together, I have all I wished *Patty Rabbit: All around the Christmas tree, there'll be dreams coming true *Fanny Fox: But when we're together then, my favorite gift is you *Patty Rabbit, Fanny Fox, Sophie the Otter, Suzie Squirrel, Rachel Rabbit, Jelly Otter and Roxie Raccoon: I would travel miles and miles and I would follow any star. I'd go almost any place if it's any place you are *Fanny Fox:(Patty Rabbit:) 'Cause when we're together (When we're together)I'll forever feel at home and when we're together (When we're together)We'll be safe and warm (Safe and warm) *Patty Rabbit, Fanny Fox, Sophie the Otter, Suzie Squirrel, Rachel Rabbit, Jelly Otter and Roxie Raccoon: Doesn't matter where we are if you're there with me *Fanny Fox: (Patty Rabbit:) 'Cause when we're together, that's my favorite place to be... (To be...) *Chorus: Fa la la la la la la, fa la la la la *Patty Rabbit, Fanny Fox, Sophie the Otter, Suzie Squirrel, Rachel Rabbit, Jelly Otter and Roxie Raccoon: 'Cause when we're together *(Chorus: When we're together) *Fanny Fox: It's a holiday every night *Elsa: And when we're together *(Chorus: When we're together) *Patty Rabbit, Fanny Fox, Sophie the Otter, Suzie Squirrel, Rachel Rabbit, Jelly Otter and Roxie Raccoon: Then the season's bright *Fanny Fox: (Suzie Squirrel:) I don't need the bells to ring (I don't need the bells) I'll know when it's here (I'll know when it's here) *Fanny Fox: 'Cause when we're together Elsa and Anna: I could stay forever And when we're together *Peanut Otter: It's my favorite... *All: ...time of year Category:2018 videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1